In certain airliners it is customary to provide passengers with several different audio programs which can be selected by each individual passenger. Each program generally originates from a separate magnetic tape source. At present it is generally the practice to employ so-called endless loop magazines or cartridges as the program source. The endless loop magazines or cartridges are, however, relatively expensive and recently have been plagued by failure because the source of lubricated tape generally employed has not been reliable. Each cartridge or magazine stores a separate endless loop. Typically, from three to ten such cartridges or magazines are provided on an airliner having a passenger audio system. Hence, the expense involved in providing a single airline with a complete set of programs is substantial. Because of the problems associated with the magnetic tapes of the endless loop magazines or cartridges, and the expenses involved, the airlines have been seeking a less expensive, more reliable type of program source. The program source, however, must be compatible with the existing program source with regard to size requirements as well as from an electronics standpoint.